<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S**t Happens by RonatheUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719234">S**t Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonatheUnicorn/pseuds/RonatheUnicorn'>RonatheUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonatheUnicorn/pseuds/RonatheUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE </p><p>“Jac” Fleur pulled the woman out of her trance, “come with me” she ordered, walking towards a private side room. Mo noticed the blood seeping through her grey jumper when the red head stood up, and made sure to walk behind her so as to shield her from the other patients in the waiting room. </p><p>Jac has a miscarriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S**t Happens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sat in my notes for months and it’s just kinda meh but I had to post it you know? </p><p>Anyway, enjoy I guess </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: MISCARRIAGE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jac tore her gloves off, disposing of the rest of her theatre gear, and walking over to the sink to begin scrubbing her hands. She felt a little nauseous and had a dull ache in her lower abdomen but assumed this was just because she hadn’t managed to have any lunch yet. Mo appeared next to her, preparing to wash her own hands. As she began to dry her hands she noticed her vision cloud slightly, and felt Mo’s hands on her shoulders. <br/>“Jac?” She said her name with such concern. She exhaled slowly and straightened back up<br/>“I need some lunch” she explained, plastering a smile on her face. “I’m going to go and grab a sandwich from Pulses, do you want anything?” Mo looked at her face, noticing her slightly more pallid colour. <br/>“I’ll come with you, I could do with a bit of a walk” she replied, not giving away that the real reason she was going with her was to make sure she remained upright. </p><p>As she stood next to her in the otherwise empty lift, she noticed that she was hunched over slightly, almost as if she were in pain. As if to confirm her suspicions she noticed her let out an almost silent groan. <br/>“What’s going on Naylor?” she asked, turning to face her. <br/>“What?” She didn’t face her, her hands clenched into fists in her pockets to keep the screams of pain inside. The pain radiating across her lower abdomen was intense now and she wondered if she should be worried. <br/>“You’re in pain.” She stated, knowing she wouldn’t admit it.<br/>“I’m fine.” she replied, hoping she’d stop questioning her and she might feel better after getting something to eat. Mo gave her an incredulous look in response but said nothing else. <br/>The lift came to a halt on the ground floor and the pair stepped out. The red head stumbled sideways, gripping onto the wall. <br/>“Agh” she groaned in pain, Mo rushing towards her. She noticed the stain on the back of her scrub bottoms as she doubled over. <br/>“Jac, you’re bleeding.” She whispered to her straight away, she knew she would want to know if it were her. Her head swam with pain and confusion, then it clicked. She felt her throat tighten with emotion and it took all her strength to keep herself from collapsing on the ground beneath her.<br/>“Here” she gently tied her grey jumper around her waist, covering the stain on her trousers. She placed a caring hand on her lower back and began to guide her back into the lift. There were numerous people going up but the pair managed to blend in in the corner, Mo silently offered the other woman her hand which Jac squeeze periodically to keep herself from screaming in pain. </p><p>“Hey, Jane, is Fleur about” Mo flagged down the first nurse he saw. Jane saw her and was about to tell her that she was probably busy with a patient, then she looked next to her, seeing the formidable Jac Naylor white as a sheet and almost bent double. <br/>“Uh let me go and see if she’s free. Why don’t you take a seat.” She was concerned about the consultant and didn’t want her collapsing in the middle of the reception area. </p><p>“Jac” Fleur pulled the woman out of her trance, “come with me” she ordered, walking towards a private side room. Mo noticed the blood seeping through her grey jumper when the red head stood up, and made sure to walk behind her so as to shield her from the other patients in the waiting room. </p><p>“Have a seat” Fleur gestured towards the bed, with pristine white sheets. <br/>“I’m ok” Jac forced out, doing her best to stand upright. Fleur placed a gentle but strong hand on her shoulder, ushering her towards the bed, <br/>“Sit. A stained bedsheet is nothing I haven’t seen before.” Jac followed the woman’s instructions and very slowly got herself up onto the bed. Mo took a seat in a chair near the bed. <br/>“So, how many weeks?” Fleur asked, pulling a pair of gloves on. <br/>“Uhm... 7..no, 8” Jac mumbled, feeling uncomfortable with Mo listening. <br/>“Okie dokie, I’m just going to lift your top up and examine you.” The obstetrician palpated the red head’s abdomen, causing her knuckles to go white from the force with which she was gripping onto the bed sheets. “Sorry” she apologised, stepping back and preparing the ultrasound machine. Mo moved silently, leaning forward in the chair and taking the pale women’s hand in her own. Her head remained turned to the right, facing away from her. “This’ll be cold” Fleur warned, beginning to move the wand across the woman’s pale abdomen. Mo felt Jac’s hand gripping hers and gently squeezed back. The room was silent, nobody breathing as they all waited and hoped. After what felt like a millennia Fleur flicked off the machine and returned the wand to its holder. Jac knew what this meant and tightened her jaw to stop the scream bubbling in her chest from escaping. “I’m sorry Jac, there’s no heartbeat.” Fleur explained, handing the other woman some tissue to wipe the gel off her abdomen. Jac nodded; a barely noticeable movement. “I’m going to get you some pain relief.” Fleur explained before she swiftly exited the room, allowing the other woman to let out what she needed to. Wordlessly Mo took the tissue out of her hand and gently wiped the gel from her abdomen. She moved to sit on the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her trembling frame, rubbing up and down her back. She turned into the other woman, bringing her knees up into the foetal position before she let out an almighty sob. Jac clung onto Mo tightly while she continued to let out huge heaving sobs. </p><p>They both heard the door click open and Fleur re-entered the room. Jac didn’t move from her current position. <br/>“I thought you might want it intravenously; get it working a bit quicker.” Fleur explained, preparing to insert a cannula. “I want to get some fluids into you as well, just to be on the safe side.” <br/>“Thanks Fleur” Mo replied softly. <br/>“No thanks needed. Only the best for Holby’s too heart surgeon!” Fleur responded jovially. “Can I borrow a hand for a moment?” She asked softly, looking back and forth from Jac to Mo. She gently removed the hand which was gripping onto her scrub top and Fleur took it gently in her own. She gave the woman a supportive squeeze herself and began to sanitise the area. “Sharp scratch” she advised as she placed the cannula first time. She administered the pain relief before hooking up a bag of fluids. Mo nodded her thanks as she tidied up and headed towards the door, “I’ll be back to check on you in a little while.” </p><p>Jac had obviously fallen asleep as she awoke a couple of hours later, her upper thighs feeling damp. She looked down to see a growing pool of blood between her legs. Mo had moved back to the chair and was playing on her phone. She looked up as she heard Jac’s panicked gasp. She tried to push herself up the bed but the pain in her abdomen was debilitating. <br/>“Stay still, I’ll get Fleur.” Mo advised, jumping down off the bed and leaning out of the door to see Fleur walking past. She saw the sadness and panic in her eyes and immediately started heading toward the room. She entered to see the read head, who’s skin was almost as white as the sheets she was sitting on, trembling as she hid her face in her hands. <br/>“Ok” Fleur spoke calmly, placing a gentle hand on the other woman’s shoulder for me. “Jac, I’m going to need you to take some nice deep breaths for me. Try and just let some of the tension out of your body ‘cause it’s only going to hurt more. That’s it, good.” The consultant began to breathe slow ragged breaths. “Right, now I want you to keep your eyes closed, and lift your head up as if you were looking at me.” Jac removed her hands from in front of face and tilted her head upwards. “Now, without looking down, I want you to open your eyes and just keep looking at me.” The consultant complied, keeping her eyes glued to the other woman. “That’s it, good girl, now really slowly you’re going to go into the bathroom and get changed.” The obstetrician took both of her hands and helped her shuffle towards the edge of the bed and slowly walk to the bathroom. <br/>Once she was changed into a fresh gown Jac returned to her bed, where the sheets had been quickly changed and the fresh linen was a stark contrast to what she had woken up to moments before. She perched on the edge of the bed and looked over at Fleur <br/>“Why?” she asked quietly, sadness flooding her eyes. The other woman looked back at her, echoing her sadness, <br/>“I’ll spare you the usual waffle Jac... you know as well as I do that sometimes, shit happens. There is nothing you did, this is not some kind of sign from the universe telling you something, you were just unlucky this time.” Fleur circled back round to Jac’s side of the bed, helping her to shuffle backwards and swing her legs up in front of her. The sky outside the hospital window was now dark, and Jac could only just make out the glow of the streetlights from where she sat. Fleur pulled the blankets up over Jac, making sure she was comfortable before she took her hand gently. <br/>“Get some sleep Naylor, I want you back to normal as soon as possible so I can go back to irritating you at every possible opportunity” she joked, winking playfully at the redhead, earning the smallest of smiles which almost reached her sparkling eyes. Jac snuggled down under the blankets, trying to get comfortable and ignore the now dull ache in her abdomen. <br/>“Goodnight Gollum” she quipped, allowing her heavy eyelids to fall closed. </p><p>The following morning Jac was packing up her things which Mo had bought down from Darwin when there was a knock on the door. Sacha poked his head in before the rest of his large frame followed and he gently closed the door behind him. She looked at him with a furrowed, questioning brow.<br/>“Mo told me you might need a lift home” he explained, those few words meaning a lot more than just a favour between the two of them. He picked up her overnight bag off the bed and wrapped a caring arm around her shoulder, guiding her slowly out of the hospital. Fleur watched them leave from where she stood writing on a chart, and allowed herself the smallest of smiles as she felt reassured that the consultant would be cared for, and even though the pain would never fully fade, she would be back to her usual fiery self eventually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading </p><p>R x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>